Sasuke, no huyas
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: One-Shot  A Sasuke lo atormentan constantes pesadillas cuando se entera del nuevo prisionero de Madara, nada más y nada menos que su antigua compañera: Sakura Haruno. SasuSaku


Este fanfic lo hice para el concurso de SasuSaku II, espero que si no gana, al menos le guste a los jueces y a los demás lectores, ya que a mí me gustó Saludos

* * *

Sasuke, no huyas

One-Shot

Para Sasuke, las decisiones que hiciera en su vida no marcarían demasiada diferencia en el mundo. Quizás pensaba de esa manera porque estaba profundamente encerrado en su mundo. Así había sido desde que su clan entero fue masacrado y no cambiaría desde entonces, pues esa conducta adquirida se había arraigado en lo más insondable de su ser. Ya no era un niño, era prácticamente un hombre.

Observaba con detenimiento la pared de su habitación en la guarida de Akatsuki, la misma a la que había sido llevado por Madara hace un tiempo atrás. No, el muro frente a él no tenía nada interesante para contemplar, pero transportaba a Sasuke a un lugar lejos de su tormentosa mente, que había estado más inestable de lo normal debido a una pesadilla que lo martirizaba hace algunas noches.

Tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa. Veamos, algún punto en la pared. Un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro. Todo se rompió cuando tuvo una corta visión de un pasaje del sueño. Se hizo hacia atrás y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos. Si había algo que odiaba era perder el control sobre sí mismo.

—Kuso —maldijo.

Se iban las pesadillas de la masacre de su clan y llegaban otras. Visualizaba a aquellos que anhelaba tanto olvidar. Lo primero que se presentaba era Naruto, su amigo de siempre que había intentado tan infructuosamente apartar de sí. Su estado era deplorable, pues veía larvas colosales devorando su carne desde adentro, pero así y todo, el blondo no se daba cuenta y permanecía inmóvil. Luego veía a… Sakura. Su rol en la alucinación era el más enigmático, porque aparecía corriendo hacia Naruto desesperada en medio de la neblina, pero sin quererlo llegaba a Sasuke. Eso no era lo extraño, lo que sí era anormal era que la kunoichi intentaba cogerlo de las muñecas, pero no lograba hacerlo, ya que al intentarlo, su mano atravesaba el cuerpo del Uchiha, era como si fuera un fantasma.

Eso no podía significar nada bueno, pero él ya no quería saber nada de ellos. Lo único que quería que ocupara su mente era el siguiente paso para vengarse de Konoha, pero el destino no era muy generoso con él y se lo demostraba quitándole una y otra vez aquello que amaba.

En su pecho desnudo, a pesar de la oscuridad de la estancia, brillaba el sudor debido al agotamiento mental. Estaba en lucha constante consigo mismo. Para aliviarse mantenía empuñada su katana logrando poner blancos los nudillos, como alistándose para una batalla.

Sintió abrirse la puerta del cuarto y sin importarle de quién se pudiera tratar, arrojó con vigor su espada hacia la puerta con la intención de derribar a quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. Era Suigetsu, quien por pocos pelos logró eludir el sorpresivo ataque.

—¿Sabes?, de esta manera podrías aniquilar a Konoha sin ayuda de nadie —opinó el dientes de sierra irónicamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sasuke con irritabilidad.

—Tranquilízate —apaciguó su compañero— Esto te va a interesar, te lo aseguro.

Ese tono tan seguro de sí mismo llamó la atención del Uchiha, quien secamente volteó su vista hacia Suigetsu con desconfianza, pero también con interés.

Su compañero conocía muy bien esa mirada de interés disimulado, propia de su personalidad arrogante y también sabía cómo manejarla. Tomó una silla y se puso junto enfrente de Sasuke para contemplarlo directamente.

—Madara ha traído carne fresca a su celda —sonrió sádicamente Suigetsu— Anoche se quedó torturando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Lo que haga Madara con sus prisioneros es asunto suyo, a mí no me importa —frenó el Uchiha.

—Lo que tú no sabes es que no se trata de cualquier preso. Justo debajo de nosotros, en las celdas subterráneas, tenemos a un ninja de Konoha como prisionero.

Sasuke puso rígido su rostro ante la revelación. Aquella información no le olía bien, sentía que le traería problemas.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —exigió saber.

—De metiche —confesó Suigetsu— Madara suele despojar a sus presos de todas sus posesiones, por lo que fui a ver qué cosas de ese montón me podían servir como armas y cosas así. De casualidad encontré un protector de la aldea de Konoha.

En ese instante estiró su mano con la prueba, la misma prenda de la que estaban hablando. El muchacho Uchiha lo cogió con firmeza y se dispuso a inspeccionarlo, pues presentía que había algo que no estaba viendo.

Con cuidado dio vueltas el protector sobre sus manos para tener una mayor idea. Se le hacía tan familiar que quiso indagar más y más. Pronto sus dedos captaron una fina fibra de la tela de la prenda que acercó a sus ojos para convencerse de lo que veía. Sabía de dónde provenía.

—Sakura…

…

Su nombre evocaba al árbol de flores de cerezo, pero su semblante distaba mucho de hacerlo. Sus ojos poseían el color de las esmeraldas, pero desgraciadamente no estaban dotados de la misma fuerza, era justamente al contrario. Estaban vidriosos.

Sakura se había acostumbrado al frío del piso de la oscura celda con aroma a humedad, pero no la hacía sentirse mejor, era más, se desesperaba al pensar que si se acostumbraba demasiado a ese ambiente hostil, terminaría por aceptarlo. A pesar de las torturas de Madara, no podía olvidar cuál era su propósito principal.

Sentada sobre las piedras, sintió abrirse la puerta de su celda, pero no volteó la cabeza para ver a quién había ingresado, porque ¿de qué le servía saber? El saber de quién se trataba no la liberaría de su prisión, ni la llevaría de vuelta a Konoha, estaba resignada.

El sonido de un bol tocando el suelo hizo que levantara su cabeza inconscientemente hacia la persona que había ingresado. No pudo creerlo cuando se encontró con los ojos oscuros de quien no había podido detener años atrás, su Sasuke kun quien la observaba al igual que esa vez que se marchó, con frialdad y distancia.

No dijo nada, ni una palabra. Fue él quien habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —interrogó duramente.

La muchacha lo observó con la misma intensidad por un par de segundos más hasta que bajó la mirada sin contestarle. Definitivamente no era su Sasuke kun, pues sus ojos que antes eran profundamente azabaches, ahora se presentaban como duros e inaccesibles.

Como Sasuke no aceptaba que lo ignorasen, ni que no le contestaran, siguió hablando con altanería.

—Si dejaste que Madara te trajera hasta aquí por lo mismo, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Lo diré en tu cara para dejártelo claro. No volveré a la mugrosa Konoha. Me fui de ahí y no volveré. Creo que no hace falta decirte también por qué lo hice. Ya es hora de que empieces a aceptarlo. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Seguía sin hablar. Esa situación estaba logrando que el Uchiha perdiera la paciencia y no quería pasar malos ratos por hacer una aclaración. Dio media vuelta para dejar a la muda chica con su plato cuando escuchó su voz.

—Así que aquí es en donde te escondes de nosotros —susurró la kunoichi.

El paso de Sasuke se detuvo en seco y se giró de inmediato para encarar a la chica que no se había dignado a mirarlo de nuevo.

—¿Nani?

—Te equivocas —habló Sakura— Nunca te fuiste de Konoha, tú _huiste _de Konoha y viniste a ocultarte aquí de todos en la aldea, huiste de los sentimientos que comenzaron a aflorar en ti, porque así jamás obtendrías todo el poder que querías. Escapaste de Naruto y también de mí.

La voz de la chica sonaba quebradiza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero la lástima que expresaba su voz no bastó para detener a Sasuke, quien tomó a su antigua compañera del cuello con una mano y la levantó en el aire, quitándole de a poco el oxígeno que ella luchaba por contener.

—No te permito que me hables así y menos en la posición miserable en la que te encuentras —amenazó el joven.

Ella no se dejó intimidar y a pesar del poco aire que conservaba, pudo articular las palabras que deseaba.

—Y ahora lo vuelves a hacer, te escabulles de que lo que te estoy diciendo se te hace muy real. Tú no eres un vengador, Sasuke, te pareces más a un fugitivo.

La mano del mozo se cerró con aún más fuerza sobre el cuello de la indefensa ninja y ésta, al ver que era muy poco probable la situación cambiara, cerró los ojos esperando el final. Resultó que pronto se encontró en el suelo nuevamente, pues el varón la había arrojado en medio de su frustración. Pasaron dos segundos y Sakura observó que la katana del joven apuntaba a su cara.

—Debería matarte por insolente, pero desgraciadamente no estás en mis manos. Aunque disfrutaré cuando Madara seque tu molesta existencia de una buena vez.

Sin decir más, Sasuke salió de la celda para retirarse por fin, pues se había hartado de su fastidiosa ex compañera de equipo.

Entonces la kunoichi se incorporó velozmente y se apegó a la celda con mirada de súplica. El Uchiha frunció el ceño ante tan extraña reacción. Hacía poco rato no había querido ni mirarlo y ahora parecía rogar junto a la reja.

—¡Sasuke, debes dejarme ir! —suplicó— ¡Debo ir a Konoha, Naruto se muere!, ¡soy la única que puede salvarlo desde que tu carcelero mató a Tsunade sama!

Eso último lo gritó como si lo estuviera disparando. Todavía le dolía en el alma que Madara hubiera matado a su sensei.

Sasuke, ya más exasperado que antes, dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de marcharse definitivamente. No quería hablar de ese tema nunca más, porque le molestaba como una espina clavada en su mente.

—Te lo repetiré —murmuró con arrogancia— Me tiene sin cuidado por lo que tú o ese mediocre pasen. Si vive o muere es algo que no me interesa. Lo único que quiero de ustedes es que no vuelvan a aparecerse en mi camino.

Sakura oyó los últimos pasos del azabache retumbar por los calabozos y una vez que estuvo segura de que estaba sola susurró a la nada sus pensamientos.

—¿A quién intentas convencer, Sasuke?, ¿a mí o a ti?

…

—¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?

Madara podía ver que su seguidor estaba molesto, porque aunque no se le notara en su sereno semblante, sus inestables ojos lo delataban al activar y desactivar su sharingan. No se iba a dejar intimidar por tan altanero mocoso.

—¿Y desde cuando te incumbe lo que haga con mis prisioneros? —devolvió la pregunta Madara.

—¡Desde que me molesta su sola presencia! —se alteró Sasuke golpeando la pared con el puño.

El enmascarado veía que Sasuke estaba fastidiado por tener a Sakura en la guarida, así que decidió darle su deseada explicación. Se puso de pie y se plantó frente al menor de los Uchiha.

—Dos razones —comenzó— Una es humillar a Konoha y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que torturando a la discípula de la difunta Tsunade? Así aprenderán esas basuras que nadie se mete con el clan Uchiha.

La primera respuesta ya había logrado calmar un poco los fuegos de Sasuke, pero la segunda los avivó con aún mayor fuerza.

—Y la segunda es para verificar si sigues siendo un mocoso débil y sentimental.

—¡No me subestimes! —se enfureció— He vencido a todos hasta llegar aquí.

—Eso para mí no prueba nada. Tampoco lo hace la pelea que tuviste con Itachi, ya que él te dio mucha ventaja estando enfermo, además que cuando murió demostraste ser bastante… sentimental.

Sasuke apretaba los dientes. No le gustaba quedar tan débil como Madara lo estaba pintando, como un niño pequeño.

—Así que ya sabes —concluyó el enmascarado— La kunoichi rosada se queda. Si no te gusta, puedes largarte. No necesito débiles.

…

Desde ese día, la vida de Sasuke se volvió cada vez más difícil. Con todo lo que había pasado, había logrado captar el sentido del sueño. Naruto enfermo y Sakura prisionera pidiéndole que la deje regresar a Konoha.

Pero eso no fue lo más complicado, porque lo más complejo era escuchar cada noche las constantes torturas que Madara le hacía a Sakura. La escuchaba chillar desgarradoramente, lanzar gritos que llenaban los vacíos pasillos de la guarida con un eco colosal.

No podía dormir, pues si lo hacía tenía otro sueño aún peor que el anterior, porque veía a Sakura siendo masacrada y ella rogaba por su auxilio.

Era oficial, el sueño se apartaba cada vez más de él. Para su mala suerte, no fue el único obstáculo en su vida.

Cada vez que iba a entrenar, debía pasar por los calabozos y se topaba con la misma mirada suplicante de Sakura. Seguía insistiéndole, aunque no con palabras, sino con su más honesto gesto. A veces se cruzaba justo cuando Madara la estaba azotando y era ahí cuando apartaba la mirada rápidamente para no seguir viendo el sangriento espectáculo. Si bien él mismo había intentado matar a Sakura con anterioridad, no soportaba que alguien más intentara hacerle algún daño, ni siquiera Madara.

La última pesadilla que tuvo en la semana, fue la peor de todas.

—_No dejes que me siga lastimando —lloraba Sakura con abundantes lágrimas._

—_¿Qué dices, Sasuke? —enunciaba Madara— Quizás si le doy un poco más con el látigo el apellido Uchiha será conocido en todas las aldeas._

—_No…—susurró Sasuke._

_Su voz no podía ser escuchada dentro de la visión, por lo que vio a Madara azotar sin piedad a la kunoichi y ella, a duras penas, podía aguantar el dolor colocándose en posición fetal. Ya era demasiado, no le gustaba, quería salir de ahí, que todo acabara._

—_¡Déjala maldito infeliz! —gritó Sasuke._

Fue ahí cuando despertó y encontró el alivio de estar en el mundo real, pero sabía que los fantasmas permanecían cerca.

La situación tocó fondo cuando una noche, Madara le ordenó que llevara a Sakura a hacer una tarea en especial que marcaría el destino de ambos.

Sasuke guiaba a Sakura por el pasillo sin observarla y ésta no se inmutaba, pues conocía el difícil carácter del Uchiha, pero desconocía que las razones que tenía para actuar así distaban mucho de ser las habituales.

Se detuvieron en una sección de la guarida en donde había unas escaleras que daban hacia una habitación pequeña en el piso de abajo que no tenía mucha distancia con el de arriba.

—Entra allí —ordenó el azabache— Madara quiere que limpies las tuberías una por una.

Sin quererlo, giró para contemplar a Sakura y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. En sus hombros se podían apreciar unas pequeñas, pero considerables marcas que se notaban que eran producto de las torturas. Una sensación de amargura llenó a Sasuke.

—Procura limpiar esas heridas antes de que se infecten —soltó el Uchiha sin pensar.

La mirada atónita de la chica le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho no solía salir de su boca. Quiso disimularlo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra!

De esa manera logró desviar la atención de Sakura, quien entró velozmente a la estancia por miedo a hacer enfadar a Sasuke. Él ya no entendía qué le ocurría. Al principio era una molestia tremenda tenerla bajo el mismo techo, pero luego… ¿luego qué? No lo sabía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un fuerte ruido justo en la habitación en donde se encontraba Sakura.

—"Kuso, ¿en qué se metió ahora?" —pensó.

Apenas bajó, la visión que se formó ante los ojos de Sasuke lo dejó atónito. Frente a él, en medio de la oscura y mohosa habitación, se encontraba Sakura de pié con su ropa apegada al cuerpo gracias a las gotas de agua, con sus labios entreabiertos, mirada temerosa y postura inmóvil observando al azabache como si fuera una inocua niña que acababa de hacer un desastre.

Se acercó despacio a ella, calculando cuánto espacio ocupaba cada una de sus pisadas hasta llegar a Sakura. Sentía que la verdad tenía que salir a la luz. Así sería.

—Así que por esto Madara te envió a limpiar aquí —dijo refiriéndose a las tuberías sueltas.

Silencio.

—Te ha lastimado mucho, ¿no? —preguntó tocando el hombro derecho de la chica con la punta de sus dedos.

Los ojos de Sakura permanecían brillantes.

—Creo que me gustaría evitarte todo aquello —habló el joven pausadamente acercándose más— ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?

—Que me odias… Sasuke kun —murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

—No te odio —confesó— Es más, deseo protegerte de él. Tal vez este sentimentalismo, como lo llama Madara, no sea el problema, sino toda la porquería entre él, yo y Konoha.

Sasuke sonaba tan convencido que ella no podía eludir sentirse plena bajo su aire protector. Era reconfortante.

—Es mi deseo, quiero protegerte —enunció el azabache acariciando el lastimado hombro de la kunoichi.

La muchacha pensó que si él no se detenía, pronto su mente se nublaría y caería presa del hechizo que los había envuelto a ambos.

—Sakura… cierra tus ojos.

Esa petición entristeció el rostro de la Haruno, pero nunca lo apartó de la vista de Sasuke que dejaba de ser distante, era más, buscaba un acercamiento.

—No —dijo con tristeza— La última vez que me hiciste cerrar los ojos fue cuando te marchaste de Konoha. Onegai, no me hagas volver a aquello.

No podía culparla por no confiar en él, después de todo, había hecho todo por perder la credibilidad y nada por recuperarla, pero aún así necesitaba de su consentimiento. Esta vez se acercó más a ella hasta el punto de entremezclar sus respiraciones y le habló con un toque de gentileza.

—Sakura —llamó una vez más— cierra tus ojos. Yo… no huiré más, no lo hagas tú.

Bastó aquello para que, de rosarse, sus labios pasaran a contactarse en un ferviente beso. Era un contacto desesperado, como si en cualquier momento se pudieran ver forzados a acabar para siempre. Era el paraíso para ambos, pues era una luz en el mundo de sombras en el que vivían, pero algo saltó en la mente de Sakura. Naruto.

—Sasuke, debes dejarme ir.

Aquello era injusto. Justamente cuando quería tenerla cerca, ella le pedía que la dejara ir, pero terminó por ceder y fue él mismo quien la ayudó a escapar esa noche. Después de todo, tenía la certeza de que muy pronto sus manos volverían a encontrarse.

FIN


End file.
